All By Myself
by Lusting Hatred
Summary: Ike believes that his sister's death is his fault. He has ran away from his team, his past and whatever future he might have. Will he go back, will he stay hidden, will he learn to coop with the death of Mist? Warnings Yaoi in later chapter, angst Possib
1. Tears of Lose

The blue haired man slowly made his way along the cobblestone path, his head was hung and his walk looked less then healthy. If he was a wanderer, he must have been traveling for days, if a soldier, he must of escaped the worse battle of his life.

His footsteps slowed and his head rose before scanning slowly across the wooden houses around him until landing on what he was hoping to find. An inn. His feet slide over the path as he made his way closer and closer until his hand reach the doorknob and he was able to enter.

As he entered, all eyes slowly turned towards him and everything went silent.

"Food please…" the man muttered out unsure if anyone had heard him before falling forward onto the ground.

"Is he alright?"

"Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"He will be fine," a soothing voice said although the man could not see, his eyes were to heavy to open at the current time, "All he needs is some food and rest. As to who he is, no one knows. It seems that he was spotted entering the city only minutes before passing out on the floor but judging from his clothes, he is a far way away from home."

The voices around him slowly started to die down before the soothing voice spook again, "Now I must ask for all you to leave, my patient is healing. When the spell-caster arrives, please, send him up."

"Who… who are you?" The nameless man asked through his closed eyes.

"I am Granit," The man said, "I am the doctor of Finallicaty, if you would even call me a doctor. I keep people alive until the spell-caster arrives. May I ask who you are and how you came to be here?"

The man slowly pulled his eyes open and slowly pushed himself up, "My name is Ike, I am nothing more then a wanderer. I left my home nearly two years ago and since then I have been wandering, trying to find out who I am but the answer is never clear. I was once a Mercenary but left that after only a few months, left my family, left my friends and I have yet to see, hear or speak to them…"

"I am sorry," the doctor said with a gentle voice as his head feel slowly letting his hair fall over his face, "I must say that is a sad story but what ever possessed you to go on in the condition you were in?"

"I guess it's the need to escape. I left without word and have been afraid that maybe one day, they would find me, make me return…" Ike's voice became shallow and slowly trailed off, whatever had happened must have been too painful to talk about.

"Do you miss your family?"

"I do but I also know that I can never return, even if I did, I know that my father would hate me…"

"What about your mother?"

"She died long ago… I never actually knew how she died, whenever I asked my father would say the I would be to hard on me…"

"Any siblings?"

"No…" his voice became more shallow and his head fall as he clenched his eyes together to stop himself from crying.

"Doctor, the spell-caster is on his way up," a woman's voice called up the stairs.

The doctor stood up and walked over to the door before opening it with a warning "Welcome," and inviting the spell-caster in.

Everything in the room became quiet before the sound of a staff broke into the air, something must be wrong.

Ike slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the spell-caster before his eyes widened a little and tears started to swell in them. After all this time, he had been found by the one person that had probably never looked for him.

"Ike… is that… you?" The redheaded spell-caster said from across the room.

"Why are you here?" Ike growled through the tears in his eyes.

"I am the neighboring cities spell-caster, I travel between the cities daily to make sure that no one is hurt between the two of them… how did you end up here?"

Ike's eyes slowly looked towards the doctor and it didn't take long for him to get the idea and leave.

Ike strained himself into a sitting motion leaning on the headboard, "Rhys, come sit, it is a long story…"

Rhys slowly walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed looking up at his former teammate.

"I left not long after you and Soren, I remember the day perfectly. It was raining but we were all standing at the castle walls, we were just about to leave but had been ambushed by Petrine and the black knight… I remember the chaos going on around me and then I saw it. Petrine was heading for Mist found behind and… I couldn't get there in time. She slit Mist's throat… I didn't make it to her in time… I do not know how but something hit me in the back of the head and I guess I blacked out because I do not remember anything after that… if only I had been a bit faster then Mist would be alive… then everything would be different. I remember I woke up under a piled of dead bodies, everyone was gone, including Mist's body. I guess they didn't even look for me… why would they. Since then I have been wandering around, hoping to forget what happened…" the tears were spilling down his face and there was nothing that could stop them, he was going through a living hell at this moment.

Rhys slowly pushed himself forward and grasped Ike into a tight embrace as he let the other's tears drip onto his white robe, "it wasn't your fault, you didn't know, you tried your best."

The blue haired man pushed away the spell-caster, "I tried my best? Well my best wasn't good enough and now my sister is dead!" he screamed out loud probably loud enough that the whole inn had heard, "I wasn't ready and if I hadn't pressured father into it then I wouldn't have even been on the team and Mist would be alive!"

Rhys dropped his head slowly, "Ike, there's a lot of things I don't know and a lot of things I do. I don't know the meaning of life or what will happen tomorrow. I didn't know I would find you here today. I know that the sky is blue and the world travels around the sun. I know that you are grieving right now and I don't know if you will believe me on this but …" he slowly raised his head with a smile over his face, "I know you would have done everything you could do to save her. I know you would've done it for me if I was in danger."

Ike looked up at him with dry tears on his face. He was no longer crying but the evidence was there that he was.

"I think that is all I can do for you, I suggest you eat, you do not need any healing of any kind. If you need me send a pigeon and I will return." With that, Rhys departed leaving Ike alone.

'What should I do?' Ike thought to himself, 'should I try to return, would they except me back after everything?'

But the answer had already hit him, he wouldn't be returning, there was no real point in it. He wasn't going to go back, it wasn't like anyone was looking for him, they would've been to visit Rhys if they were and from Rhys' remarks, they hadn't come… he was all by himself to face his grief… forever.


	2. Prying Eyes

"Are you leaving?" the voice shot through the air.

Ike turned slowly to see Granit, the village's doctor standing there. Over the last few weeks that Ike had spent here, the doctor had become a close to him. "Yes," he said turning away and finishing strapping his swords holster around his waist, "I plan to be gone within the hour. I have already picked up food and supplies so all I have left to do is say goodbye."

"Goodbyes are meant for the dieing…"

"But I will not be returning, my life will continue far from here where no one knows of my father or his mercenary group."

"I remain confident that one day I will see you again," The doctor took a moment to let out a sigh, "my friend."

Friend… Ike thought to himself, why would be call me that… I hurt all my friends…argg!

"Then I guess this is just a bye?" Ike side his fists clutched at his side.

"No, this is a time when until we meet again would be more appropriate."

"Thank you," Ike said as he held out his hand, "Thank you for all that you have done for me, it truly has meant a lot."

Granit smiled and reached his own hand over, "I will see you when the time comes."

With a small nod from Ike he left with nothing but a bag on his shoulder and a sword in his hand. He knew that news of his arrival in this town would be heard from far and after the rumor of the great Greil's heir traveling through had come, many would come looking for him. He had no choice but to leave, even if he was starting to feel at home.

His speed picked up a little as he moved farther towards the exit of the city, where would be go? From the heavy mist in the mornings and the high precipitation he knew he wasn't that far from the coastline, maybe if he headed down there he could store away on a ship or catch a ferry across or something.

He sighed a little as he reached the edge of the town and pulled up his hood. He seemed to be wearing it now more then ever… maybe just because of the fear of being found, what would happen if someone found him? Would he be forgiven? Shunned? Hated? Argg!

"Hello there."

Ike spun around in surprise but saw nothing.

"Not over there."

The voice was feminine and cheerful but Ike knew that lots of things could be deceiving whether looks or sounds.

"Who's there?" He said spinning around again.

"No one, just me," The voice responded in a singsong tone.

"Then there is someone around, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

Ike ripped the sword from the holster and pointed it upwards to see a sub-human from the cat tribe hanging above him, "What do you want?"

She flipped off the tree and landed on the ground with her hands spread out on either side and her tail whipping from side to side, "Taadaa!"

Ike slide his sword away and attempted to push past her, "I have no time for games, I have places to be."

"Fine," the feline replied looking at him, "I need your help."

He smirked a little, "And if I refuse?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards holding her sharp nails just in front of his face, "Then I'll rip out your throat."

For a moment glares were exchange. Ike knew he didn't have time to grab his sword and the feline knew that he was powerless in her grasp.

"What do I have to do," Ike said in a tone that showed his defeat.

"I need to get on a boat," she said as her grip on him loose and gentle released him, "They may check want to see under the cloak of a single traveler but one with a beorc, I don't think they would look into it."

"And if they do?"

"Well, then we kill them," she said with a smile toying over her lips.

"You are kidding, right?" Ike said a little startled, "I don't fight anymore?"

The Laguz stretched a little as the smile grew, "Then that sword at your side is just a trophy or something?"

"No, it's just that…" He trailed off before letting out a deep sigh, "Well there is no point is trying to reason with you, so let's get going."

Ike started to walk hearing the footsteps fallowing him at a close pace, "So beorc, do you have a name?"

"Does it matter what my name is?"

"Well, maybe I would like to know," The feline said as she raced up beside him.

"It's Ike."

The cat stopped and stared at him, "Do you mean that you are Lord Greil's son?"

Ike stopped and turned to her, "No, you must be mistaken me for someone else…"

"It is you! He said you were dead, that both his children had been killed by the black knights, he'll be so happy to know that you are alive!"

"No!" Ike said quickly, "You can't tell him, it's my fault that my sister died!"

"What?" The feline said a bit confused, "You killed your own sister?"

"No, it's just that… never mind, I don't want to talk about it," Ike said as he turned and started to walk again.

The cat chased after him, "Why not, did you do something that bad?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," He said getting a little frustrated at from the questioning.

"Ok, fine, I won't pry anymore," She said in a tone that admitted defeat, "I'm Leith by the way."

Ike said nothing but continued to walk. There was nothing left to say, she knew who he was and knew his father. What if she had a lose tongue and told his father? Then everyone would be on the look out for him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I saw you," The words finally came.

It was like she had read his mind, almost like she knew what he was going through even.

"Thanks."

That was the last thing spoken on the long walk to the ocean front city.

"Just remember, we have been traveling for months together, do not say anything that will give away the fact that I am a laguz," Leith said as she pulled her hood down a little.

"I won't."

They walked towards the harbor in silence occasionally getting glances from people on the street but that was probably because they were new faces in the town.

As they approached the docks, Ike whispered to Leith, "Do not say anything unless they talk to you."

They reached a loading dock and Ike walked up with Leith by his side, "Where is this ship heading?"

The person standing at the loading ramp looked towards them, "It's heading across the ocean and coming out in Cindiam."

"Can we come aboard?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Granit and this is my sister Mai, we are just two wanderers," Ike said in a convincing tone.

"And the sword is for?" The harbor man asked.

"Well, we need protection in case any laguz attack."

Just then Leith cough and Ike looked over, "Although so far, things have been pretty safe."

"Well, I guess I can welcome you aboard."

Leith walked up fallowed by Ike, who nodded a quick thank you at the man. Next stop… who even cared.


End file.
